Twilight love
by Dark Rose Princess
Summary: Roxas has somehow ended up apart from Sora and back in Twilight Town with everyone remembering him.But, whats even stranger is that he remembers little from before the split! Nikki a girl also connected to his past and long time friend hasen't any memories of the previous years of her n they figure out whats going on? I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.


Twilight Love

**Author's Note: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts or Disney and I never will. However, I do own Nikki! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Beginning Of the End

Nikki's Pov:

As Far as I know the last week of summer vacation wasn't exciting. I had woken up early that morning so I could meet up with my friends. So going over to the closet, I grabbed my Dark purple and black sneakers, black tank top, dark purple half jacket, and dark purple mini skirt with the black scarf tied to it through the belt loop. After getting dressed, while I slipped on my thalass(sp?) shell necklace and my silver chained moon bracelet with the hallowed black heart. I heard the sound of raindrops hitting my window. "Huh, that's weird it never rains in Twilight town." I mumbled. _I think this rain is an omen of something bad to come. _

Roxas's Pov:

It's really weird the sky turned cloudy and it started raining black drops. "The Organization might be behind this, I have to find my friends!" I said while dashing down towards the Usual Spot_. First, me separating from Sora, then appearing in Twilight town my friends and everyone remembering me, now this?! _I thought frustrated and confused.

Nikki's Pov:

I left out my house and stared at the black puddles that slowly formed into little black creatures. "I'd better go find Roxas and the others to see if they know what's going." I said then started running to the usual spot. Suddenly I felt a cold dark hand grab my wrist, shaking with fear I turned around to see a tall hooded figure in a black cloak. My first instinct was to pull away and run off down the street. Which resulted in me running directly into Roxas? I helped him up then swallowed down my gitters. "Have you seen the others?" I asked him. He looked at me then pulled me to the Usual Spot. "Stay here and wait ok." He said then ran off.

Roxas's Pov:

Part of me relaxed knowing she was safe from harm there. After summoning Oathkeeper and destroying heartless while searching for the others. I spotted Axel waiting not too far from Nikki's house. "Hey Roxas, nice having you around again." Axel said leaning against a wall. "I know what you're after and I'm not letting them take her." I said holding Oathkeeper tightly. "That's too bad considering you won't see you're friends again without handing her over." Axel said. I clenched my fist in pure anger.

Axel's Pov:

Just hand over the girl and things can go back to the way they were before Sora was awakened." I said smoothly. It'd be nice to have Roxas with us like old times. I thought. "Let them go, they have nothing to do with this Axel!" Roxas yelled enraged. "Roxas why do you protect her?! You have your own life and your freedom finally and you're risking giving it all up for her? Worst of all you're willing to fight me over her?!" I asked him as flames started igniting at my feet. Roxas paused as if he was considering what I said. _I won't let our friendship get destroyed as it did before ever again! "_Roxas she's your mission and we need her remember?" I said with a grin.

Roxas's Pov:

_He can't be telling the truth about me and Nikki, right? I do remember being in the Organization but I don't remember Nikki being assigned as a mission to me. Besides what's so special about her that would cause her to become a target of the Organization._ "Axel what does Xemnas want with her?" I asked lowering Oathkeeper. "You'll see what he does to her, but more importantly he'll be even gladder to get you back on our side." Axel said with a hand on my shoulder. _That's strange my last memories of the Organization are completely blank. _I grunted in pain holding my head suddenly as various flashbacks of Twilight Town zoomed through my head. Some of the ones that I could spot consisted of me in an organization cloak, Axel sitting on the clock tower ledge with sea salt ice cream, me standing over Nikki's body with my hood up in the rain and my keyblade pointed at her chest, and me and Axel sitting on the ledge with sea salt ice cream in our hands watching the sunset. I held up my hand once the memories subsided and opened a dark portal to the Usual Spot and walked through it with Axel.

Nikki's Pov:

While sitting on the couch waiting for the others to arrive, I started pondering something. _Roxas before he left acted like he knew what was going on. But, if he did why didn't he tell me? _Suddenly, a black portal appeared in front of me then Roxas and a spiky red head walked out of it. I stared at the two as déjà vu washed over me and their appearance changed. Roxas wore a black cloak like the red head's and they were laughing together with sea salt ice cream in their hands. Roxas suddenly walked over to me with a blank expression on his face and grabbed my wrist tightly pulling me over to him and red headed guy roughly. I winced slightly from the jolt of pain then glared at the red headed guy fiercely. "What have you done to Roxas?!" I shouted at him. The red headed guy turned his attention away from Roxas and onto me. "Settle down Princess, Roxas here is just remembering old times and getting back to what he left behind." He said smirking at me. _What is this man talking about? I mean he honestly looks familiar as freaky as that is, and as for Roxas. He seems like he's lost in a dream or either his memories at this very moment. But, staring at the Red haired guy now….why does the name Axel comes to mind? _I turned my head to look at Roxas face and our eyes made contact. "Roxas….what's going on and who is this guy?" I asked him sincerely. He didn't respond and stared at my face, more into my eyes for the longest time. I swear I thought there was a look of recognition that showed brightly in his eyes. Suddenly, a strong headache and flashes of Roxas, the red headed man, a guy with a mullet and guitar thingy, a girl with black short hair, a silver haired man, a grey haired man, and a city with many tall grey and dreary buildings flashed through my mind.

I clutched my head in pain with my free hand and groaned as the images flew faster and faster through my mind. All I could hear were different words and scenes and what I assumed was names. _What the heck is all this? Each of these scenes seems familiar to me…and I'm in most of them. W-was this another life that I had before the one in Twilight Town that I have now? _I stared wide eyed as a flash of light blinds me and I'm suddenly standing in front of Memory Skyscraper looking at back of Roxas as he's holding two giant key's in his hand. _**How'd I know this place is called Memory Skyscraper?**_** I looked across from us and there stood somebody a teenage boy with a black blindfold on and a black organization clock. "Give up and return back what you have taken." He said with what looked like a red and black sword in his hand. "How many times must I tell you I'm myself no one else!" Roxas shouted at him. Then the two charged at each other in slow motion and started fighting. I would have thought Roxas had the advantage with his two keys but it looked like without them both he'd e done for. I heard a loud clink sound then a loud groan. Snapping my head, in their direction the teenage boy suddenly muttered something to himself as he laid on the ground, but he removed his blindfold and he suddenly changed form. **_How did he…what the frick is going on here?!_** Hi new form was frightening as he changed into an older man and with this giant creepy heartless floating in behind him. Roxas charged at the creepy man but was no match as the giant heartless and grabbed him.I don't honestly know when I started running forward though, as I did a saw a flash out the corner of my eye then felt something in my hand. I ended up charging at the man and got a swift hit in his side with my own giant key. Unfortunately, his heartless swung dropped an now unconscious Roxas and smacked me into a nearby wall. Everything after that went fuzzy and black. **

I snapped my eyes open which I didn't even know that I closed and stared wide eyed at the red-head in front of me. "A-Axel?" I asked quietly. He formed an smirk on his face once again as he looked at me. "So you finally remember do you now Princess?" He asked. I nodded then glanced at Roxas in surprise tilting my head to the side. "Roxas-kun it's you and you're ok after all. You had that fight with that silver haired boy, he knocked you out and me as well then everything after that is a blank." I explained to him while trying to remember more but winced in pain.

Roxa's Pov:

I stared into Nikki's eyes as I suddenly realized why I've felt like I've known her more personally then I should. It's because back in the Organization she was considered my responsibility and mission. She is from Twilight Town but, wasn't born there. The world that she is from doesn't exist anymore due to the fact that Darkness completely swallowed and corrupted it. Her father was King there when it happened and her mother was queen. They somehow sent the little Princess from the world before it was swallowed. Then, she went missing for about 5 years of her life only to surface in Twilight Town. _I remember reading all that in her file that Saix handed to me one day. I found the girl in Twilight Town then watched as she ran through an open corridor that was created in front of her. I followed her through it as she landed in the World That Never Was, then I saved her from Heartless. If I don't help Nikki escape now, The Organization since they're back will get what they want. _"Come on Roxas, let's get her back to the castle then catch up like old times." Axel said with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"Axel…why would you help the Organization after everything that they caused us. I thought we were Best Friends?" I said with slight anger. Axel sighed then looked at me with one of his rare serious looks. "It's like I've once said, I'm always given the icky jobs but, it doesn't matter because as I've said before I'll always be there to bring you back! Got it Memorized?" Axel said then suddenly summoned his weapons in a flash of flame. _I could stall for time and find out the organization's true objectives. But, I would have to send her somewhere safe and I think I know the perfect place. I'll send her there with him. _I held my hand up as I created a corridor of darkness then placed my hand on Nikki's forehead. I watched as her brown eyes looked at me in wonder and surprise. I slowly forced darkness from my hand into her forehead as it slowly suppressed the memories of Organization 13 and me slowly. I leaned down close to her ear and whispered "I'll be back for you someday. Once you get where you're going, you won't remember much of Organization 13, me, or today's events. I'm sorry about this; I promise we will meet again." I whispered to her then captured her light pink lips in my own for a minute then pushed Nikki into the portal. "Roxas! Don't let me fall! Please Roxas I need you more then you know! Roxas!" Nikki shouted as the portal closed itself up.

**Thanks for reading this and hoped you liked the Re-Edit version. Please Review I need feedback on this. Thanks!**


End file.
